1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-jet head chip, a liquid-jet head, and a liquid-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a liquid-jet recording apparatus which uses a liquid-jet head having a plurality of discharge nozzles for discharging a liquid such as an ink therefrom to record characters or images on a recording medium. For example, an ink-jet head includes an actuator substrate, a cover plate substrate, and a flow path member for an ink. The actuator substrate includes a plurality of discharge grooves. The cover plate substrate forms an ink path. By applying a voltage to side walls of each of the discharge grooves, the side walls are subjected to shear deformation. In this manner, ink is discharged from a discharge nozzle.
In the ink-jet head as described above, each of discharge channels formed by the discharge grooves is provided with an independent structure so as to prevent the occurrence of conduction and short-circuit through electrodes in contact with an ink when a water-based ink is used as the ink. Moreover, a predetermined structure is sometimes provided in a common ink chamber constituted by the cover plate substrate and the flow path member (for example, see JP 2007-190756 A; hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 1”).
An ink-jet head chip described in Patent Document 1 is provided with a filter for removing dust and the like present in the ink to be supplied to the discharge grooves. Such a structure is generally provided at an arbitrary position inside the common ink chamber and is located at a distance of 2 mm or larger from a surface of the actuator substrate, for example.
However, if the structure is located at the arbitrary position inside the common ink chamber as in the case of the conventional ink-jet head chip, crosstalk (propagation of a fluctuation in pressure to the other discharge channels) occurs between the neighboring discharge channels to affect discharge characteristics in some cases when the side walls of each of the discharge channels are subjected to shear deformation by applying the voltage to the side walls. More specifically, a discharge speed in some of the discharge channels is lowered. As a result, there is a problem in that the ink cannot be discharged at a desired discharge speed in some cases.